I'll Always have your Back
by tvaddict1223
Summary: Collection of Linstead one-shots, some connected and some not. Any prompts came be PM. Heavy Linstead and often Lindsay-Voight family.
1. Erin's Family

Summary: A short one-shot taking place during the last scene of episode 2x14. Erin watches as Voight once again protects her from Bunny's actions and contemplates how she can keep her relationship with Jay hidden from the only person who has ever been a real family to her. Linstead. Lindsay and Voight fam

A/N: A short one-shot following 2x14. Dialogue from the last scene of episode 2x14 is included in this one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Chicago P.D.

* * *

Erin's Family

Erin had been careful following Voight's car from the precinct, relieved when she was able to pull into the shadows not far from where they stopped. She watched her mother and Voight get out of the car, standing on the sidewalk arguing. She saw Voight give her mother a signal he had given her many times, _stay here_, before he went inside. Her mother dug through her bag for a cigarette before Erin turned her attention to her buzzing phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" She smiled hearing Jay's voice carry through the phone, almost instantly feeling warmer.

"Googling commitment phobia," She replied sarcastically as she checked out her window to make sure her mother hadn't moved.

"Oh, come on you're not mad are you?"

"Maybe I am," She replied, a teasing smile spreading over her face as she refocused on her phone conversation.

"You're not mad," He decided, having become very good at reading her even through the phone, "So where are you?"

"Running an errand."

"It's late," He argued, almost whining at her absence. They hadn't spent much time apart to be honest since they decided to give their relationship a go, switching off between their apartments after work. "I thought you were coming over."

"Did we have plans?" She teased, knowing full well of their recent but unspoken of arrangement. Coming together at night had just sort of happened, a happy few hours where they didn't have to sneak around and pretend. She would never admit out loud how much she had enjoyed these past few nights with him.

"You know what I meant, we kind of got into a system here. I mean if you can't even commit to a sleepover schedule…" The teasing tone leaked into his voice and she could picture his smile.

"Hey! What did I say about psychoanalyzing me?" She asked as she watched her mother pace outside the building with her cigarette, unsure what they could be up to.

She let herself be brought back to the conversation by his laughter. He sobered quickly, "Seriously, where are you? Is everything okay?"

She smiled, "Everything is fine. I'm seriously running an errand."

"Are you sure? I know today was a long one with Bunny and all…"

"I promise I am fine," She answered him. "Did you eat without me?"

"No, I was waiting to see if you wanted take out and a movie on the couch, but that was an hour ago."

"How about I make it up to you," She said with a smile. "I'll finish up my errand and pick up some Chinese and come on by, you pick the movie."

"That sounds almost perfect," He said. "I'll see you soon."

"See you in a bit," She promised before hanging up the phone with a smile. She both love and hated how he made her feel, the butterflies taking their time to settle in her stomach. She never wanted to be one of those love sick idiots, and then she met Jay Halstead.

Her attention was brought back to her mother as she coughed over the cigarette. She narrowed her eyes wondering how long she should wait until she worried about what Hank was doing inside that building. Maybe she should have told Jay where she was in case there was trouble.

Those thoughts quickly left her mind as Hank exited the building, Bunny quickly putting out her cigarette to meet him. Erin lowered her window to hear them better, although she didn't need to, within moments their discussion had turned into an argument loud enough for anyone on the street to hear.

"Alright you're square."

"All of it?"

"Yeah, I bought your debt. Which means now you owe me," She watched as Bunny's relieved face fell, "And you're going to repay me by staying out of Erin's life as of tonight."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Turn me into a pariah like you did all those years."

"That was you own doing, Bunny."

"I wanted to see Erin," Her mom started yelling, "I wanted to spend time with her. You wouldn't let me!"

"You know how many times you reached out to her in ten years? Twice. Both times you were coming down off of smack. To protect you, I wouldn't let her see you that way."

She could tell Bunny was getting hysterical, "Okay, you win, Hank! You were the better parent, it's what you want to hear, isn't it?" Her mother turned from him, storming off down the street before yelling back at him, "You are not going to keep her out of my life!"

Hank didn't respond as he let her walk away. Erin waited a moment, until she knew Bunny was far enough down the street before pressing the speed dial for Hank's cell.

He answered after the first ring, "Yeah, what's up?"

She took a breath, trying to convey how grateful she was that he saved her in a few simple words, "Thank you." He paused before turning to face her car, she stepped out into the streetlight so he could see her face. They didn't say anything else, just stares and small smiles that said everything before they returned to their cars and drove off.

Erin took some calming breaths as she drove to pick up dinner for her and Jay, beyond grateful for Hank's constant care and protection. A sickening guilt feeling also filled her gut as she drove to Jay's apartment with their food, remembering how she was keeping a huge part of her life from him. Deliberately going against his rules.

She knocked on the door and Jay quickly opened it with a smile. Her guilty feeling quickly disappeared as he welcomed her into the warmth, taking the food and giving her a quick kiss. "How did your errand go?"

"Good," She said slipping out of her jacket and following him into the living room where he began to set up the food, "But I'm much happier being here."

He smiled as he pulled her down on the couch, tucking her closely into his side as he flipped through the TV channels. She laid her head against him and smiled contently. The only reason she was able to go against Hank was because she had finally found someone who loved her just as much if not more, and she knew eventually Hank would except that. And maybe if she was really lucky, he would welcome Jay into their family with little threat to his life.


	2. You Better be Worth it

Summary: Following 2x16, Voight has his kids over for a family dinner, but Erin hasn't forgiven him for separating her and Jay.

A/N: Written to personally deal with the sadness following 2x16. Spoiler warning fro 2x16. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Chicago P.D.

* * *

You Better be Worth it

Erin had a very detailed plan for the weekend following her week from hell. She had ice cream and alcohol, and a plan to avoid human contact until Monday. So, she was less than thrilled when Hank invited, more so demanded, she come to a family dinner on Saturday night.

Her eyes rolled at the text. There were very few family dinners in the Voight household since Camille death. Erin was tempted to respond no, however, Hank did just take a bullet to the shoulder. It was hard to see if he had a true desire to spend a night with his family or if he wanted to check up on her. A second text followed mere moments later, as if he could tell she was on the fence about attending. Justin and Olive would be there too.

Erin sighed as she responded that she would be there and would bring wine and dessert. Hank replied quickly that they would see her at seven.

She looked at her phone for a moment, her finger hovering over the contact she wanted to call. She stopped herself, remembering that this was her call. Her mind was fuzzy from a lack of sleep and a bit of a hangover. She went to her room and changed before heading to the gym, hoping hitting something would make her feel better.

* * *

Erin spent a few hours at the gym without really feeling any better. She set off to do errands. Grocery shopping, picking up some wine and stopping at a local bakery to get some desserts for dinner.

Erin returned to her apartment to get ready for dinner. She showered and got dressed, checking her phone to find that she had no messages. She grabbed her purchases for the dinner and left for the Voight house.

She sat in her car for ten minutes before she headed for the front door. She rang the bell and was greeted by a smiling Olive, "Erin, hey!" The pregnant woman gave her a hug and closed the door behind her, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Erin said as she followed her into the house and to the kitchen where she placed the wine and dessert, "How have you been?"

"Good," She said with a smile as she stirred whatever was on the stove, "Classes are good. We have started to set up the nursery."

"Exciting."

Olive stopped stirring, "Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Fine," Erin said. "Hank and Justin inside?"

"Yeah, send Justin in here will you."

"Of course," Erin answered as she left the kitchen and went into the living room, "Hey, Justin. Hank."

"Little Mrs. Perfect is late," Justin said as he turned to face her, "Are you sick?"

"No," She said exasperated as she settled into a chair, "Olive needs you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Erin wondered if she really looked that bad when Justin gave her a concerned look as he passed her. She checked her reflection in her phone and thought she looked fine. Hank sipped his beer, the only noise in the otherwise silent living room.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Fine, how was your day?"

"Fine."

They sat in silence until Justin returned handing a wine glass peace offering to Erin, "Olive says dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Does she need any help?"

"No, she says relax she will join us in a bit."

Justin sat down on the couch again as Erin sipped her wine. At least not everything she had planned for the weekend had been abandoned. "How are things, Justin? Olive told me you started setting up the nursery."

"Things are good. I just finished painting it, blue."

"Original," Erin said with a true laugh.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to paint your first baby's room, orange?" Her mind flashed to a future of her and Jay arguing over paint colors in a sunny room, she quickly doused the thought with the rest of her wine.

"I'm going to go get some more wine, anyone need anything?" Both men shook their heads as Erin retreated to the kitchen.

"You sure you don't need any help?" She asked Olive as she poured herself another glass.

"It's really almost done, I like cooking. You?"

Erin's mind flashed back to the night that her and Jay thought cooking would be fun. The fire alarm was going off within minutes. They ordered take out and watched the cooking channel. So we can be prepared for next time, Jay had argued, "No, I'm not very good."

"Maybe I can teach you some day."

Erin smiled at her, "That would be fun. Dangerous, but fun."

* * *

Erin stayed in the kitchen with Olive, actually having a good time. When Olive announced the food was ready she helped her serve the food before calling the men into the dining room. Erin refilled her glass before taking her seat at the table.

Olive had made a huge meal; spaghetti with homemade sauce and meatballs, a large salad and possibly the best garlic bread Erin had ever smelled. Everyone passed around the food, eating in silence between the compliments given to Olive.

"Pick any names yet?" Hank asked, breaking the silence and starting conversation.

Justin and Olive smiled at each other, their fingers barely clasped on the table. Erin's mind floated back to the break room, slightly clasped fingers and the smell of coffee. "I like the name Thomas, after my grandfather. He lived in Wisconsin when I was a child and I would spend two weeks there in the summer."

A small cottage on the water. Jay and Erin's fingers just intertwined as they sit on the porch drinking coffee, their children and grandchildren in the background.

"Erin, Erin." She refocused on Justin, "Are you with us?"

"Yeah, sorry." She turned to look at Olive across from her, "I love the name Thomas."

The dinner returned to silence again, Erin could feel Voight's eyes on her from the head of the table. Olive and Justin exchanged a look before Olive spoke, "So Erin, have you been seeing anyone recently."

Erin nearly choked on her garlic bread, shaking her head, "No one." She met Voight's eyes that time, refusing to look away.

"You haven't seen anyone since that firefighter right?" Justin asked. Erin could tell he was back in a teasing mood, "Still stuck on him?"

Olive lightly hit Justin on the arm, "Firefighters aren't really my type." Erin responded as she placed her napkin on the table, "I'm not really feeling that well after all, I think I should head home."

"Erin, I'm just kidding," Justin argued, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't go, Erin." Olive piped in.

Hank reached out for her as she moved past him, "Erin…"

"Don't touch me!" She cried pulling away, "You know what you did."

"Erin," Hank called as he stood up to follow her.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it."

Erin quickly fled the home with Hank following behind her, "Erin, wait."

"What? What else could you possibly want?"

"Calm down, I know you're upset."

"You forbade my relationship, I'm not happy about it."

"I can't risk two of my detectives being distracted, I can't have one of you getting hurt…"

"You were willing to do it for Kim and Adam."

"That's different, they've proved they can work together…"

"It's not different at all! Jay and I have been nothing but professional at work these past few weeks!"

"It's just different."

"Because I'm me? If anything you should want me to be happy."

"I do…"

"I love him," The confession hung in the air between the two of them. The air leaving Erin's lungs as she confessed to Hank what she hadn't even told Jay yet, "I have to go."

"Erin…"

"I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Erin left the Voight household quickly, watching Hank return to Justin in the doorway from her rearview mirror. She would worry about them later, there was somewhere she had to be.

Jay had let his phone die and then left it in his bedside table drawer. He knew it wasn't good to be unreachable but the only person he wanted to call was off-limits. He had spent most of the day sulking around his apartment, even the night out with Mouse had done nothing to lift his spirits. Monday was going to be hell.

At first he thought he was imagining the sound of his door bell, but the insistent knocking caught his attention, "Go away."

The knocking only got louder, he groaned as he made his way to the door throwing it open prepared to yell, until he saw who it was, "Erin."

She attacked his mouth with her own, pushing him further into his apartment, "I don't want to cool off."

"Thank god," Jay breathed as he slammed the door and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

The sun woke Erin the next morning, she smiled into her human pillow with a content sigh, "Morning."

Erin lifted her head up to look at Jay, "Morning."

"So, want to tell me what happened last night?"

"And here I thought you were a detective."

Jay rolled his eyes, "What happened to cooling off."

Erin sighed, "These past few weeks have been the happiest weeks of my life. Hank and I had a talk…"

"Really?"

"Well a fight, but I made my point pretty clear."

"And what was that?"

"His stupid rule can go to hell."

"So we both very well could be fired on Monday," Jay said with a laugh.

"You better be worth it," Erin laughed, kissing him once again. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be.

* * *

Both Erin and Jay were nervous Monday morning as they made their way up to intelligence. Voight was at the board, already going over a case with the others, "Halstead, Lindsay, I need you to go check out a suspect."

"Of course," Jay said as he retrieved the address from the paper in Hank's hand, Voight held tightly onto his arm before he could pull away.

"You watch her back, Halstead."

"Of course, always." Hank let Jay go and he passed Erin heading downstairs. Hank and Erin caught eyes across the bullpen, Hank gave Erin a small smile and nod. Erin smiled back, mouthing a thank you as she followed in Jay's footsteps down the stairs.


	3. Buon Appetito

A/N: The amount of reviews and the amazing reviews and people leaving them have been so great! Thank you and I am so glad you are enjoying these. I do usually get inspiration from the episodes, but since we have to wait WEEKS for the next one I've been inspired to fill the void. I have a few more planned so stay tuned. I hope you enjoy this one, it's a bit short. Set sometime after they get together but before they cool off.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Chicago PD, or Worst Cooks in America.

* * *

Buon Appetito

It had been an eventful week for the intelligence unit. Jay and Erin had been working late every night, picking up some form of take-out and switching off apartments to sleep at. It was stressful, on top of being tired trying to keep their secret at work was frustrating.

Which was why Jay was beyond excited that it was Friday. He had a plan that would hopefully start the weekend off on a relaxing note. He watched the clock as the minutes until he could go home got smaller, taking his phone to send a text to his partner across the bullpen, _How about we stay in tonight? My place okay?_

He waited, typing up some report while watching her reach for her phone. She responded quickly, _Your place is fine but I cannot eat take out again._

He enjoyed eating out with Erin, they had gone out a few times in their short relationship. However, it was always accompanied with the same fear that they would be caught which could put a strain on the evening. _I was thinking we could cook._

She looked at him, eyebrows raised as she answered, _You can cook?_

_ I think together we can figure it out. I'll stop by the store on the way home, something simple._

He saw her smile and knew he had convinced her, _That sounds nice._

Jay gave her a large smile back, immediately dialing it down as Voight stepped out of his office.

"Go home. I'll see you all Monday."

* * *

The team dispersed quickly, all ready for the weekend to begin. Jay and Erin were the last to leave, saying goodbye to Adam as he went to talk to Platt to see if Burgess's car was still out for the day.

Jay and Erin made their way to their cars, keeping a good distance, "I'll meet you at my place; use your key."

"I need to get some clothes from my place."

"Just use the washer," Jay said as they reached her car. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Erin agreed with a smile, "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Erin made it to Jay's apartment quickly, using her emergency key to let herself in. They had exchanged keys after Hank was taken from his home, in case of emergencies. Now, it was a weird phase of the keys becoming a part of their relationship rather than for emergencies.

Erin was happily surprised with herself. She was surprised, and could tell Jay was too, that she hadn't panicked over their relationship yet. Despite his joking comments about commitment phobia, it wasn't that far from the truth. Yet she felt more comfortable in this relationship than she had in a while. She used her key to let herself into his apartment, even without him here. They had drawers at each other's places. It wasn't something they talked about but something that just happened over the past weeks of switching off each other's apartments. Despite the secrecy, everything between them felt natural as it progressed behind closed doors.

Erin went around the apartment gathering all of her clothes that had accumulated at Jay's, picking up his dirty laundry as well, she started a load before settling on his couch with a beer.

Jay returned soon after, with bags full of food. She followed him into the kitchen, "So what are we making?"

"Chicken parm," He answered, "Simple but a classic."

"Alright, I just have to move our clothes to the dryer then we can start."

He stopped unpacking groceries, following her to the small, stacked washer and dryer, "You washed my clothes?"

Erin dropped the wet clothes back in the washer as she looked over to Jay, leaning against the wall, "What?"

"Ms. Commitment Phobia is combining our laundry, I never thought I would see this day."

"I told you to drop that psychoanalyst crap. It's not a big deal, clothes were dirty and I washed them."

He held up his hands in surrender, happy that their relationship didn't seem to bother her, "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes as she turned on the dryer, kissing his cheek and heading for the kitchen, "Come on, I'm starving."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jay answered with a smile as he followed her back to the kitchen.

* * *

Erin sat on the counter, reading over a recipe on her phone as Jay leaned against the counter next to her sipping a beer, "Looks pretty straight forward."

"Let's get started then, what's first?"

"Fill a pot with water to boil for the pasta, I'll find a pan to cook the chicken in."

Jay filled a pot with water, turning on the stove for it to boil. Erin found a large pan, covered the bottom in oil and turned on the burner to get it heating up.

"What now?"

"We have to dip the chicken in egg and then the breadcrumbs."

Jay retrieved the eggs from the fridge as Erin poured the breadcrumbs into a bowl, "Want me to crack the eggs?"

"I can do it," He rolled his eyes as he hit the egg hard against the bowl, cracking it all over his hands, they froze for a moment staring at each other, "Not a word.

Erin let a laugh bubble up, ducking quickly when he threatened to touch her with his egg covered hand.

"Don't you dare!"

"What? Come here, baby."

"Jay! Wash it off," She laughed as she went to dump the egg filled with shells into the trash, "I'll crack the eggs."

Erin quickly cracked the eggs, whisking them together as she started breading the chicken. Once it was all breaded Erin moved over to the stove and started placing the chicken in the waiting pan.

It sizzled right away, hot oil jumping out and burning her wrist, "Damn it."

"Here," Jay quickly took the plate and placed it on the counter, leading her to the sink and turning on the cold water, "Run it under the water."

"Are you going to kiss it better?"

"Maybe," He grinned kissing her wrist before returning it to the water, "It hurt?"

"Not really," She responded. "Jay, do you smell burning?"

"Crap," He muttered hurrying back over to the stove and flipping the chicken, which was already burned on one side, "The oil is too hot." He took the chicken out after a moment, bringing it closer to her as he cut into a piece, "Both burnt and raw."

Erin groaned, "How are we so bad at this?"

Sloshing water suddenly caught their attention and Jay quickly turned around to find the water boiling over, "Shit." He turned it off quickly, turning back to Erin before they both broke out into laughter.

"Well this is a complete disaster," Erin said with a laugh as she turned off the faucet and examined her wrist.

"Think you can handle take out for one more night, it'll be a long wait anywhere at this time on Friday without a reservation."

She laughed again, "I think it will be best for our safety. Imagine, we stay in to stay out of sight only to have to call the fire department."

"Fair point," He said as he began to throw out the little progress they had made, "Thai?"

"Yummy," She said suddenly craving it, "Want me to come with?"

"Nah," He said kissing her cheek, "I know your order," He handed her a beer. "Rest your wrist and drink up, I'll be back soon with something edible."

"Okay."

* * *

Erin abandoned her beer on the coffee table, pulling the warm clothes out of the dryer. She brought the basket over to the couch and made work of folding their laundry before putting it back in the basket. She pushed the basket out of the way just as Jay returned with a bag full of food.

"A got a lot so we would have leftovers," He started unpacking cartons as Erin grabbed plates, utensils and two more beers.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I have an idea."

The pair settled on the couch, with plates full of food. Jay took the remote and turned on the cooking channel, "Seriously."

He laughed as she settled against him, "So we can be prepared for next time. Learn a thing or two."

It turns out that they weren't the worst cooks out there, they spent the next three hours watching episodes of Worst Cooks in America, laughing at the mistakes and feeling better at their attempt.

Erin pointed to a contestant struggling to pull chicken off a grill pan, "At least we used oil."

Jay laughed, as he lifted her wrist to his mouth once again, kissing it softly, "Despite our failed plan, I still had a great night."

Erin smiled as she sniggled further into him, "Me too." Erin would happily eat take out for the rest of her life if the night ended like this.


End file.
